The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Cellulosic nanomaterials (CN), are the smallest member of the overall hierarchy of cellulose materials and are the most abundant biopolymer. Having high tensile strength and elastic modulus, CN is useful in replacing higher cost and lower strength material, such as carbon or glass fiber, in polymeric composites. Cellulose nanocrystals (CNC), as a subset of CN, are highly ordered nano-scale crystals remaining after treatment to remove disordered amorphous regions from nanofibrils (the next member of the cellulose hierarchy). However, due to the intrinsic hydrophilic nature of CNC the use of CNC in polymer composites has proven challenging. Poor interfacial adhesion between the CNC and the polymer and poor dispersion of the CNC in the matrix contributes to lower tensile strength and elastic modulus of the composite than would otherwise be possible. Additionally, traditional materials used in polymer composites require high amounts of energy to produce. For example, glass fibers, among the most energy-efficient materials, require 48 MJ/kg to produce compared to 20 MJ/kg required to produce CNC.
While current polymer composites achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for an improved strength, cost-effective, energy-effective, bio-based polymer composite.